It is well known in the art that multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) systems can achieve dramatically improved capacity as compared to single antenna, i.e., single antenna to single antenna or multiple antenna to single antenna, systems. However, to achieve this improvement, it is preferable that there be a rich scattering environments, so that the various signals reaching the multiple receive antennas be largely uncorrelated. If the signals have some degree of correlation, and such correlation is ignored, performance degrades and capacity is reduced.